


Wake up

by Loonilie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonilie/pseuds/Loonilie
Summary: She found herself in a classroom and a certain blindfolded girl caught her attention.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally back! With an original story Of course :3

I woke up finding myself in a classroom. The classroom was filled with laughter and joy coming from each student mingling with their best of friends except for one unusually pale girl at the back row and her bruised arms resting on the desk. Her eyes were covered with a thick white cloth blocking her ability to see her surroundings despite of how bad she looks like no one was paying attention to her or maybe even asking about the bruises she got on both of her arms as If she was invisible. Slowly I decided to approach her and check If she's okay or If she's being bullied hence the cloth covering her eyes but as I started to come closer, the girl's blood shot lips curled into a welcoming smile as she her head went to look at my direction as If she knew or saw I was coming over to her.  
  
"Hey..Uhmm. Is someone bullying you? I could take that blindfold off of you.' I offered but what I wasn't expecting was for her to stand up and walk right through me like I was only air. It sent a shiver down my spine and slowly take a look at the girl behind me, horrified as I was earlier, another student went through me causing me to stumble down and fall right through the chairs.  
  
_**What..? What happen..Did I just...Did they...** _  
  
My eyes wondered around the room hectically hopefully waiting for someone. Just someone to notice me as I kept calling out their names. Shouting as I felt my throat run dry.  
  
_**Their names? Why do I know them?** _  
  
The fact they couldn't see nor hear me terrified my very soul. I was nothing different from the air that goes around the earth with the blue skies. I stayed laying on the wooden ground as my eyes stared at the blindfolded girl's lips that was smiling brightly like the sun but for some reason the longer I stare at her smile, my heart started to ache and slowly but surely I could feel my energy slipping away from me. I felt like a broken doll stuck inside a tiny box. It was suffocating . I knew time was passing but I didn't have to energy to even move a single limb.  
  
As I watch the girl interacting with her classmates and teachers It was weird she's blindfolded but It's as if she could see everything and everyone like her eyes aren't even covered with the white cloth to begin with. Suddenly a cold wind entered the room as It lingered through my skin causing the hair to stand up. Shivering I sat up and my eyes shifted through the opened door which stands a cloaked figure. It was tall probably taller than me, the length of the pitch black cloak was enough to cover the whole body from the arms , legs , fingers and toes. The face was hidden perfectly within the cloak's shadows. "Stand up, child." It said with a deep and hollow voice as It offered It's hand to me in which I accepted. It's mere presence was welcoming yet cold like winter.  
  
"Who are you..?" I asked "My identity is no means of being important to be revealed. I'm here to escort you, but first accompany you." It answered It was suspicious actually. I couldn't tell If It was a woman or a man as If It's existence was a mystery with no answer despite being suspicious and looking so well scary perhaps similar to the myth of the Grim Reaper? The escort of dead souls but I'm alive right..? Yeah. Maybe what happened earlier had a somehow logical explanation. I'm sure still alive. It gestured me to follow him through the door and without a single hesitation I did. Somehow I felt like It could be trusted or I had no choice but follow it.  
  
Upon stepping my foot out of the lively classroom I had found myself inside a dark room possibly a bed room. I saw a bunk bed with three sleeping children. Two boys and one girl .All three of them are sleeping soundly unconsciously my feet brought me to them and my hand stroked their cheeks gently. I felt like I wanted to hug them tightly so dearly but I couldn't bring myself to do it besides I don't know whom these three are but why am I feeling so sad and guilty?  
  
I then heard screaming and shouting voices of a woman and man behind the door. Curious as I am I took a step forward to the door then another but I was stopped by the cloaked figure "Curiosity kills the cat." It said warning me not to get closer to the door and listen to what the loud voices were saying, but I wanted to hear it. I continued my footsteps until I'm finally in front of the door as I placed one of my ears on the smooth surface. Without realizing, my whole body started to shiver not from the cold presence the figure had like earlier but from what the voices were saying. My heart started to ache unbearably, my eyes started to water until it ended up flowing down to cheeks one by one. I wiped and wiped it with my hand but It won't stop the tears flowing. Why am I even this affected? Please make it stop. Make that voice stop. Someone please stop it. It hurts. I feel like my heart is being stabbed and torn.  
  
_**"YOU STUPID CHILD. I EXPECTED BETTER THAN THIS. "  
  
"45/50. I DIDN'T STAYED ALL NIGHT TO TEACH YOU AND GET THIS AS A RESULT"**_

 _ **"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR FRIEND, CRYSTAL?"  
  
"FORTUNATELY FOR HER SHE'S THE TOP 1 IN YOUR CLASS AND YOU? YOU ONLY PLACED 3RD."  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU DO BETTER? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NUMBER ONE."  
  
"HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO ASCEND IN LIFE IF YOU CAN'T BE NUMBER ONE?"  
  
  
**_I peeked through the door and saw the blindfolded girl from earlier standing still in front of an older woman probably her mother. The woman was holding a sheet of paper that had a score on the top right as she forcefully threw it to her daughter's face with a slap. The mother's face was furious. All it contained was pure anger and disappointment, but the girl stayed silent but the white cloth covering her eyes was wet yet she's still smiling as brightly as ever before retreating to the room I'm in. It feels unfair for me well for her to be screamed at and compared to a friend. I mean 45/50 doesn't sound so bad. She did great. I want to shout for her. Shout at her mothing that she did her very best to not disappoint her.  
  
The girl collapsed onto the ground, her back landing on her backpack. Her breathing was heavy, she doesn't look like it but I knew she was crying despite the smile staying on her lips as she murmured to herself 'Mom praised me! I did good!'. The silence in the room shattered when the cloaked figure asked me a question out of nowhere. "Do you wonder how she's blindfolded but still sees everything with a smile?" I shook my head as an answer. "She's living in her lost fantasies hence the blindfold covering her eyes from reality." Once again my eyes darted to the girl collapsed on her back, her breathing slowed and calmed. Her brown hair was disheveled , her cheek was red from the force coming from the slap earlier. The girl stood up and kissed the sleeping children's foreheads accompanying it a whisper "I'm sorry I went home late. I wasn't able to play with you guys."  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?" I asked ever since I've watched her from the classroom. Such emotions and feelings are taking over. I don't want anything to do with these. It's unbearable. 

"Look at the mirror then you'll know." It said in which I followed but something caught my eye: a photograph of a family. They were happy there, they were complete. The girl on the picture wasn't blindfolded. Her eyes were mesmerizing It was full of joy. I felt a strange feeling nostalgia just by looking at it. I shrugged that feeling off my shoulders before switching my attention to the mirror. I stood there shocked. I didn't want to believe what I saw in my reflection.   
  
I saw her. The girl in the picture. The blindfolded girl. My head started to spin as memories flowed swiftly accompanied by loud voices. So loud I broke down covering my ears shouting to make it stop. Make It stop. Make It stop. Make It stop. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. Tears was once again falling from my eyes I didn't have the energy to wipe it all away. My chest started to become tight alongside with my breathing becoming heavy. I was suffocating. I want someone to be here beside me , to help me , hug me , tell me to calm down and everything is gonna be okay but I knew no one is gonna come for someone like me.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, my breathing steadied and there I saw her. I saw myself still blindfolded from reality "Why are you crying?" she asked. Immediately I forcefully grabbed her or myself...by the collar with my other hand trying to untie the blindfold covering the eyes but It was too tight. She shut herself from reality-I did that. Crying still I shouted "Open your eyes! Why don't you wake up from that fantasy of yours and see?!" I kept shouting and trying to untie the blindfold but It was no use. Her lips curled into a smile. The smile I don't want to see, I want that smile to disappear as she started laughing. "What do you mean? My eyes are wide open!" she said pointing at her eyes which are still covered by the blindfold.  
  
I begged myself to open her eyes. Untie that knot on the blindfold but she...No I was too insistent to stay in the fantasy. I realized I had been sleepwalking, I was the one who let my hope just curl up and die. My tears were still falling as I saw myself in a different area. Somewhere high up then I saw her. I saw myself at the edge immediately I stood up knowing what she..what I was gonna do. I ran to her as quickly shouting "COME DOWN! DON'T DO IT PLEASE." But upon reaching the edge, she jumped. I tried to catch her hand but I was too late. I was too late to save myself. I was left stupefied looking at the bottom where I could see my lifeless body.  
  
I was dead.  
  
Already dead to begin with.

Is this what the figure meant by escorting me?  
  
"Yes. I am here with the purpose of escorting you. Do you want to see your siblings for one last time?"It said as if it knew what I was thinking.  
  
I nodded. I knew this was my fault to begin with. I can't bring myself back from the dead. There's no importance or need of being stubborn now. The figure clapped It's hand and brought me to a cemetery. I saw my siblings in front of a grave playing and talking with our mom watching them. "Be quiet! She's sleeping!" The little girl said scolding her two brothers while pointing at the grave..My grave. She thinks I'm sleeping. "Mommy, when will big sis is gonna wake up?" The other boy said accompanied by the youngest boy "I want to play with her!" The youngest said. Mom only shook her head and didn't provide an answer probably she's scared she might break their hearts. "Let's go home. I'll make your favorites." Mom said as she held their little hands before they started walking away from my grave I gave them a hug. All of them even my mother. I still love her after all.  
  
_**"I'm ready to go."**_

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'd really like to know what guys think. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
